Be Confident
by ImaginationMore
Summary: Ellie decides to act upon her feelings for once, but is not sure how Joel will react. (UPDATED: Uploaded Chapter 5)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've been around for a while, though I've never made an account nor wrote a story till now.**

**I'm just going to cut straight to it, I'll most likely put another author's note at the end of this chapter, once I'm done writing.**

**This features MOSTLY Ellie's POV, at 14 years old. This will be Ellie/Joel. Don't like it? Don't read it. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned rights to the last of us, but I do not. **

* * *

"I swear" I wanted to believe him but I couldn't, I don't want to sound cocky, but I was a smart girl, at least for post-apocalyptic standards, and I could see the tension in his eyes as he said it. I was going to get him to tell me what happened one day, but that day wasn't today.

Instead, I said "Okay", I didn't trust myself to say anything more. He looked relieved, if only for a second, then turned away. "How 'bout we make we keep movin'?" I didn't bother answering, we were going to keep walking no matter what I answered.

We made our way to Tommy's wall, and approached to guards on the wall. One of them looked up, and the other person, Rayman, smiled down at me. I had met him last time I had ended up here, as he was one of the people who helped take care of the horses. He gave Joel a nod, and started opening the door to the town.

"Welcome back" he greeted Joel. Joel nodded and mumbled a thanks in return, and we continued towards Tommy's house. As we approached, Joel muttered "Finally", I grunted in agreement. We'd been traveling for almost a year now, it was time to settle down.

* * *

Tommy had seemed almost surprised that we made it back alive, he seemed to be happy that we were here, but although there was a spare house, it had been out of use, so it would take a few days for the house to be made able to live in.

We were going to stay at Tommy's and Maria's over the next few days, however, there were only 2 bedrooms, so me and Joel ended up in the one they weren't using. The only problem was there wasn't only one bed, and Joel instantly offered to sit on the floor, however I thought that was unfair, so we ended up sleeping in the same bed.

It wasn't so much different as to when we were travelling, except for the sleeping bags were no longer in between us, separating us. Instead, there was only thin layers of clothing this time, which was fine. However, before we were ready to call it a night, we decided we should take a shower, or rather I decided I needed one, and told Joel that he smelt like a runner, and convinced him to have one too.

Another thing was, running water was a rare thing, and I intended to make use of it. So I entered the bathroom first, and was shocked by what I saw, it all seemed so _clean_. Though I guess when you've spent the best part of a year looking at bathrooms that have been abandoned for the best part of 20 years, anything else would probably seem clean.

I stripped down, and literally jumped into the shower, and turned it on with the knob. It was _ice cold_. I squealed and leapt out of the shower, and I regained my composure. To my defence, I had never used a shower like this before, so I didn't realize I had to let it warm up first, I then dipped a hand in again, and it was considerably warmer, so I stepped in again. I then realized that I had needed to let it warm up, and made a mental note of it before starting to clean myself.

I thought I looked quite pretty for my age, if that's the right word, my boobs had begun growing over the last few months, and I was no longer as flat chested as I had once been, instead, I was starting to develop some nice breasts, and I was now just a little less than a handful.

I had also began to develop hair around my lower regions, which I can't say I liked, and since I had found a razor in one of the houses we'd scavenged, I kept it clean shaved.

I decided now was a good time, for whatever reason, to masturbate, and that's what I did, I began to dip a finger into my wetness, and soon another one followed, rapidly pumping in and out of my hot pussy.

As I did it, I thought about many things, though many of those thoughts involved Joel doing various things such as fingering me, seducing me, fucking me, I think you get the idea.

I was getting so close another few seconds would have been enough, but I was suddenly scared out of my skin as Joel shouted "Ellie? You almost done?" "Yeah!, just a minute" I finished cleaning myself, and stepped out of the shower and turned it off, I wrapped a towel around my body and hurriedly grabbed my clothes. I then exit the bathroom and quickly paced to our bedroom. I shouted to Joel that I was done, who was in the kitchen talking to Tommy. Once I was in the bedroom, I unwrapped the towel from my body, and dried myself with it, but when I went to dry my ankles, by putting my feet on the bed (and also in effect sticking my asd in the air, towards the door) and leaning over to dry them, my bedroom door opened, Joel stuck his head in, and asked "Ellie, where's the..." he drifted off as he realized I was naked, he surely had a clear sight of my ass and most likely my pussy, but instead of covering them up, I just froze, as did he, for a few seconds.

"Err... sorry, I didn't realize you were... um" he backed out from the door, but I had turned around, and pulled him in with me, I didn't really care, or really notice, so I spoke to him. "I don't care, really, Joel" I decided it was now or never and slowly got slid down to my knees, I had never done this before, but I knew the basics from people back in the zone, and the two "Golden Rules" were, 1, use your tongue as much as possible, and 2, never use your teeth.

**A/N - I'll be switching to 3rd person POV here, since I find it easier to right scenes like this in this way.**

Joel had pulled his jeans on after exiting the shower to find Ellie, and ask her where to get a towel from, since she had took the only one that was in there. He should have went and asked Maria, but he hadn't thought, so he had walked in on Ellie naked, and now she was unzipping his hastily pulled-on jeans.

When they fell open, Ellie looked at his cock in what seemed like a state of awe, and what guy didn't want to see that? Joel knew it was wrong, but he didn't have the strength to stop her, especially when she reached out a hand to wrap around his shaft. He grunted, and Ellie took that as the go ahead, and started rubbing slowly up and down, after a few seconds, of this, she leaned forwards, towards him, and started licking from the base to the top. Joel gave involuntary grunt of pleasure, and she grinned up at him, and proceeded to open her mouth as wide as possible, and descended on his eight inches.

She bobbed up and down a few times, then remembered to use her tongue as much as possible, and slid it around his shaft as she bobbed up and down.

It was the best blowjob Joel had had in twenty years, though to be fair, he hadn't had that many, most of them coming from the times the few times him and Tess got _really_ drunk.

He was in pure heaven, and the fact that they could be caught at any second made it all the more exciting. He started to feel himself reaching his sticky end "Ellie... I'm about to...". She hummed, and must have decided, since she'd just had a shower, not to get it all over her body, and sealed her mouth over the tip of his cock as he exploded. His cum didn't taste as bad as she thought it would, it didn't seem that bad at all really, and she assumed that she'd get used to it pretty quickly.

After he was done, she looked up at him and grinned. "I think you really do need a shower now"

* * *

**Please give me a review with feedback as to how I can improve, since this is my first post.**

**I thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The House

**Sorry for the shortness of last chapter, I'll try and make this one a little longer to make up for it.**

**Again, any Reviews are much appreciated so I can improve.**

**(Feel free to tell me if I made a grammar/spelling mistake, and I'll fix it ASAP)**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Ellie was almost completely dry now, so she went to put on her clothes again. She lay down on the bed, and felt extremely proud of herself. Joel had an ear to ear grin once she finished blowing him, and he had chuckled at her pretty lame joke about needing a shower, before returning to the bathroom, after getting a towel from the cupboard Maria had told him they kept them in.

She hoped that something like that would happen again, she would maybe have to wait until they got their own house, or were left alone together, and she hoped either would be soon. She sat there for another few minutes just imagining what she would do to Joel, or him to her, when she heard the shower turn off. Joel wandered past their door, into the kitchen. When he entered the room he had two cups of water, one for himself, and one for her, and she sat up as he handed it to her.

"Ellie... about earlier..."

"What about it?" she smiled up at him once she put her glass on her bedside table, one of the few pieces of furniture the room had.

"You see... it shouldn't really have happened"

"Why? you look like you enjoyed it enough" her smile faltered slightly.

"It's not right... I'm more than triple your age"

"Did it look like I gave a shit when I had your cock halfway down my throat?" she replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well, no. but that's not the point, in my day, people wouldn-"

"Does it look like it's your day anymore Joel? I don't give a fuck what people think of us, they can mind their own, it's the goddamn apocalypse" she paused for a second. "Joel look at me" she lay her hand on the side of his face and pushed it to face her. "I... I love you" She then planted her lips right upon his, with her palms on either side of his head.

He opened his mouth slightly, and her tongue slid in to play with his. Joel thought to himself "Fuck it" and kissed her back, his tongue mashing against hers, and Ellie gave a yelp of surprise, and kissed him back twice as hard. Soon, Ellie had Joel pinned on his back, and she pulled back to take a breath. She was straddling him, and felt something hard pressed against her leg, and didn't even have to look down to know exactly what it was.

Joel pulled at the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it upwards, and Ellie held her hands ahead of her to let Joel pull it off, he then reached behind her to unfasten her bra, and it threw it off the side of their bed. Her boobs were still developing, but they were only slightly less than a handful, and Joel flipped them over so Ellie was the one laying on the bed, and his mouth descended on her nipple. She let out a moan of pleasure as he lightly nipped and teased it, before moving on to the other one.

While Joel was doing this, Ellie had started unbuttoning his shirt, when she finally finished, Joel sat up for a second and they flipped over once again. "Turn around"

She just smiled as she turned, and Joel slowly pulled down her Jeans and Panties in one, presenting her amazingly round ass to him. Joel slid his finger up and down her crack, before slowly entering her with his tongue, and she moaned appreciatively. She then unzipped Joels trousers, and pulled down his boxers, and revealed his throbbing cock to her for the second time that night, she once again took it into her mouth, quickly stroking the part she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Joel was still working on her pussy, and every time he did something she liked, she would moan, sending amazing vibrations down his shaft, which made him double his efforts. Ellie could slowly feel her orgasm approaching, and Joel thrust his tongue into her making her moan in ecstasy as she came. This, of course, felt wonderful to Joel, and made him release his seed straight down her throat, as the two of them rode out their climaxes.

Ellie collapsed on top of him, and Joel smirked at the sight of her sweet ass presented to him as he lay there panting. He decided to reach up and give it a squeeze for good measure, and Ellie jumped slightly and turned around to face him, grinning madly.

"Did I change your mind?"

* * *

Once they had both put their clothes back on, they went to sleep, however Ellie still left her bra off, and let Joel know about it. Joel made sure to take advantage of this new information, and every so often he'd sneak a hand up her shirt and squeeze one of her breasts, and Ellie would rub her ass back against Joel's crotch, until they both fell asleep, Joel's hand still wrapped firmly around one of Ellie's breast.

* * *

**ELLIE POV**

I was first to wake up the next morning, and I felt something hard digging into my lower back, I looked back at Joel and he looked so cut- well, cute really isn't a good word to describe Joel. I caressed his face lightly with the back of my hand. "Rugged, Handsome, just... just Joel" I thought to myself.

I got a thought, it was risky, Maria or Tommy could walk in at any moment, and should that happen, our secret would be out in less than 24 hours of it being made. But, despite this, I decided to do it anyway, and I crawled to the end of the bed, then turned myself around to face Joel.

He was still on his side, so I had to turn him around manually. "Jesus, he's heavy" I thought to myself, but I eventually managed it. I slowly unzipped his pants, keeping as quiet as possible, I wanted to see how far I could go without waking him, once his jeans were around his knees, I pulled his boxers down to join them.

He was almost completely hard, and as I lowered my mouth onto his hardening rod, I felt it pulse in my mouth.

* * *

**JOEL POV**

I was having the weirdest dream, in it we were in the basement of the house Ellie had holed us up in. She had smiled at me, and said "This should help you heal" and then took my hard cock into her mouth. I didn't even remember them getting undone. She continued to go down on me, her mouth felt like heaven, and her tongue just added to the pressure, as she slid it around my shaft as she bobbed up and down.

I woke with a start, the sensations continued, I looked down, and sure enough, she was there, cramming as much cock into her mouth as she could fit, I almost exploded just from the sight of her. Still, I managed to hold out for a bit longer, which was a good thing, since she looked up at me and saw I was awake, before stopping blowing me for a second, to lean back and take off her shirt. She still hasn't put her bra back on, so I was welcomed with hard pink nipples and that just begged to be pinched.

After a few seconds my climax overwhelmed me, and I shot two loads down her throat, but then she pulled off of me, but kept stroking me as quick as she could as I shot several loads on to her face and breasts. It was quite the sight.

She crawled up beside and whispered in my ear "I'm going to go and take a quick shower, I'll see you for breakfast". With that, she hopped of the bed, and jogged toward the bathroom, completely topless, with cum all over her chest and face. I chuckled lightly to myself, even though I was shit scared that Tommy and Maria would be just outside and everything would go completely to shit, but it didn't thankfully, and as I heard the shower turn on, I released a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

I then got out of bed, pulled up my jeans and boxers again, and made my way to the kitchen, where Tommy was already up, and when I came in he was sitting at the table, and gave me a small smile. I went to the cupboard, grabbed myself some fruit, all of which were grown here, and made myself some breakfast. That was one of the many great things about living here, other than not having to worry so much about being bitten in your sleep, there was also a lot more variety in food than you could get scavenging, since most of the stuff that hadn't gone rotten was canned, and you could hardly say they tasted amazing after 20 years.

Tommy then spoke out loud to me "House is almost ready to live in" I grinned back at him. I thought it would be another few days till we could move into there, but it looked like things had gone faster than expected, which was a pleasant surprise, for the second time this morning. I couldn't wait to tell Ellie, and show her the house that we now owned.

While they had been building the house, they obviously couldn't keep up with chores around the town too, so me and Ellie had covered them between us, I had been on the wall as a guard for the past few days, and Ellie had covered a few gardening chores, though they weren't so frequent right now since they weren't in season.

I realised I had been silent for the best part of 10 seconds, and replied to Tommy "That's great, I'll take Ellie to see it later" With that, Tommy drained the last of his drink down his throat, before pulling on a jacket and heading towards the door. "See you later Joel" he said as he went through the door. Since Maria was on the wall (Yes, even the Mayor had to do it), I realised Ellie and I were the only people left in the house. I licked my lips subconsciously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and upload another Chapter tommorow, but if not, it'll be up on Sunday.**

**As always, Review to tell me how I did, all feedback is appreciated.**

**See you in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Movie

**Hey, I realise last chapter wasn't too great, it was honestly slightly rushed.**

**I will be going back and editing it to make it make more sense, and possibly splitting them into 2 different chapters.**

**This chapter will be quite long, with little to no smut, just plot. I usually do these before writing.**

**I'll respond to some reviews I had whilst writing this.**

** TheManApart I must admit I rushed chapter 2 slightly, and filled it with a little too much smut, just so I could get on to Chapter 3 really, which will has no smut whatsoever.**

** tellingmark Thanks! As I'm sure you can see from above, there most certainly will be more.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

ELLIE POV

When Joel had first seen me once hearing the house was ready, he looked like he'd just found a house full of supplies, that no one had looted yet. He had an ear to ear grin, and after hurriedly telling me about the house being ready, he practically dragged me there to show me. From the outside, it looked like any other house in the town, but unlike quite a few houses, it still had all of it's windows, except for the one on the second floor to the far right, which was quite a big bonus these days, since we could hardly make glass anymore.

I smiled at Joel, it'd be nice to have our own house. It always felt to crowded in Maria's house, even though there were only 4 of us. We entered through the front door, which looked fine, apart from needing a lick of paint maybe. Most of the floors were oak, but the lounge had an armchair and a sofa which I could see had been sewn up in places, but it was a lot better than most I had seen, especially since it seemed clean.

We continued through to the kitchen, where, although it had a lot of appliances, only half worked after 20 years. The oven seemed to work, but on what Joel called a "hob" only 2 of the spots would heat, which wasn't too bad, other than that the dishwasher wasn't working, and seemingly had been stripped down for spare parts, which wasn't a big deal. I was glad to find that we had a working microwave, but sadly the bigthingythatwashesclotes didn't, even though I didn't think we had the materials to make one work anyway.

We also had a dining room, which really was just a big table with cabinets around it, but I wasn't complaining, this was more than I'd had my whole life, or at least the parts I could remember.

Having seen all of the downstairs, we continued up to the second floor.

We had one of the few houses in the whole town that actually ITALIC had a second floor, though it came at a cost, no one really wanted to be near the fence, so the house had been left abandoned, until me and Joel came along and offered to take it.

When you came to the top of the stairs, straight to opposite was a bathroom, which actually worked now the power was back on, An since Jackson already had sewers, it wasn't that hard making all the toilets work once again. We even had our own shower, but we were told not to use it very often, as hot water most certainly wasn't unlimited.

Once I'd poked around in there for a bit, we looked at the 3 other rooms, which were all bedrooms, though one didn't have a bed, and in the biggest room, the "Master Bedroom" Joel had called it, had a double bed, and a bathroom within it, though most of what was in there had been ripped out, which left only a sink.

I looked towards the bed, and grinned at Joel. "I can't wait to see what we can get up to on there" I winked at him, although I thought I saw him wince for half a second and his smile falter for a second, as though he was having a mental battle with himself. I decided to leave him to it, rather than interfere.

We spent most of the rest of the day moving into our new house, but since we didn't exactly have many possessions to carry over, it went rather quick. I was just unpacking my things into our room, mostly clothes gifted to us by members, when I smelt something nice coming from below. I practically ran down the stairs, to see what Joel was up to. "Watcha' cookin'? I asked, panting slightly.

He smirked at me "Roast chicken, and some potatoes, there's no need to charge in here like a goddamn elephant" I mock frowned at him, "Call me when it's ready"

"I was just going to eat it all myself, I'm very hungry" he said, rubbing his stomach slightly.

"You fucking dare, Joel, you fucking dare." With that, I went back upstairs to finish packing our clothes away in the two small wardrobes in our room.

* * *

After Dinner, Joel decided we should go to movie night, so I could make some friends. Now I'm not against people here, but I'd rather keep myself to myself. Even so, Joel insisted, so after showering and putting on some slightly smarter clothes, off we went.

We missed the start of the movie, though only by a few minutes. As I stood on the stairs of the old theatre, trying to find anyone that looked my age, Joel whispered in my ear, "The movie's called 'Lion King'", after that, he started off toward the adults room, and after yet another minute of looking around randomly I found a few kids that looks in their mid teens,

I went to sit near them.

"How do I even start a conversation?" I thought to myself.

"They'll think I'm wired"

"What if they don't want to be friends with me?"

These thoughts were put to an end by someone talking to me.

"Hello?" I looked at her and saw it was a girl who looked around 14, with blonde hair, put back in a pony tail, similar to mine.

I suddenly realised I had been looking at her for over 5 seconds without saying anything, so I hurriedly replied "Uh... Hi, I'm Ellie"

A small smile appeared on her face, and she said "I'm Caitlin, Cate for short". I turned my head toward the group, and a lot of them were giggling and looking in our direction.

"Ignore them, they're dicks"

I was taken aback by her bluntness, but she most likely wasn't lying, and those girls didn't look like the types I'd want to be befriend if I was honest.

As the movie went on it was mostly silent, except for the occasional laughter from the girls which was annoying. At a few points in the film me and Cate struck up a quiet conversation, about how we got to the town, what life was like before coming here, and just general girl stuff.

After the movie was over, we said bye to each other, and went our separate ways, and me and Joel took off home.

"Who was the girl you were talkin' to?"

"Her name's Cate, she's same age as me"

"Good that you found a friend" he smiled over at me.

"What're we gonna do when we get home?" I asked.

"Sleep? I don't know, it's almost 12"

I smirked at him, and subconsciously licked my lips slightly.

* * *

**Hope this chapter is a bit better to read, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Woods

** Brohemoth****The plot line as of yet has barely even started, I'm still just setting the scene if I'm honest, the action will probably start pretty soon, so stay tunes. I can say one thing, the bandits won't be taking Joel for once. (If you've read any other fics you'll get that reference) **

** doomsta27 Thanks, here's an update.**

** badkidoh Thank you.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

It felt nice to wake up in a bed in our own house for once, as a matter of fact, just knowing everything in this house was ITALICours was quite exciting, at least for me.

As I woke up a bit more, I realised Joel wasn't there, which upset me a little, so I groggily made my way toward the door and lazily made my way down the stairs, and was greeted by the smell of cooking bacon as I entered into the kitchen.

"You look half-dead, baby girl" Joel chuckled.

"Thanks, you look fucking fantastic too, asshole" I retorted

The bacon finished cooking after a few minutes, and Joel asked if I'd like some barbecue sauce on it.

"They can make that here?"

"Mhm"

I had no idea what it was made from, not had I ever tried it, but Joel had told me it was good before, so I decided I'd give it a try.

"Yeah, sure"

He slid the sandwich over to me on te plate, followed by a cup of Orange juice. "Thanks" I smiled.

Joel had pretty much an exact copy of what I was having at the other end of the table, I noticed as we talked about our plans for the day, and eventually decided we'd go hunting together, but first, I'd been in my underwear all breakfast, and I decided I should probably get changed before heading out.

* * *

It'd been a while since I'd had cause to use a bow, so I was a little rusty, and missed 2/3 of my shots on the first three rabbits we found. We followed the river upstream, deciding the

best plan would be to wait at the animals water source, we were correct, as only a few minutes later a line deer made its way into our sights. I drew back my bow, and held my breath, the whole world seemed to go silent as I released the arrow.

Perfect. Straight shot through the eye, sound returned and I turned to grin at Joel. He smiled down at me, and we went over to inspect the deer I had killed.

"Jesus... Clean shot through the eye, nice going Ellie"

"Do I get a reward?" I smirked at him

PUTLINEHERE

3RD PERSON POV

Joel sauntered over to Ellie, and started kissing her, her neck, and throughout the next few minutes, slowly kissed every part of her body, slowly stripping her down until she was standing there in nothing but her boots.

What she said next shocked him, to say the least.

"Fuck me Joel, against a tree."

Joel felt like a kid in a candy shop, but he stopped himself "You sure? It might hurt"

She gave him a seductive smirk before turning and placing her hands on the tree trunk in front of her.

"I'm sure I'll cope"

This was one thing Joel couldn't resist, not for the world.

He pulled down his zipper, disregarding his previous concerns, and guided his already hard dick I her whole, she was bracing herself, and he could see she was faking her smile just a tiny bit as he pushed against her, she grunted slightly, and Joel pulled back instantly.

"Just fuck me already!" Ellie said in a hushed, seemingly slightly angry at him.

"Ellie.. I'm hurting you"

"It'll hurt a lot less if you just fucking did it already!"

Joel knew he couldn't argue with that, and thrust his hips forward quickly, hoping to make it so she had barely any time to feel pain before the pleasure kicked in, as he hoped it would.

Ellie let out a moan when he first thrust in, of mostly pain, but as Joel continued to fuck her, the pleasure kicked back, and she let out a moan of pleasure before turning to look at Joel, a wild grin on her face.

Joel felt even more inspired, and doubled his efforts, and she let out small gasp as he hit her G-spot she didn't even know she had.

Ellie herself began pushing back against Joel, impaling herself on his dick over and over. She got pushed over the edge instantly, and climaxed, her tight walls convulsing on his cock, panting wildly.

Joel felt himself coming near, and almost forgot to pull out, but caught himself and let out his load all over her cute little ass.

Ellie sighed in happiness, she felt completely satisfied, at least until tonight.

* * *

**I know this is kind of short, but I'll be stopping here and hopefully put up an extra long Chapter 5, since everything that's going to happen is probably going to happen next chapter, where I'll be starting the main plot.**

**ALSO, I started a small series on Cherub, an old favourite of mine, it'll mostly be PWP, and I'll pretty much just write mindless smut there. **

**Next chapter will probably come thursday/friday/maybeevenwednesday, I'm attempting to do 2 a week, but nothing will come out on weekends, as I'm usually extremely busy.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Like a firework

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it's Wednesday again, so here's a new chapter!**

* * *

"We're fucking lost, Joel, face it"

"With that attitude we will be"

Ellie sighed and followed him through the bushes. They had been wandering around for the best part of an hour now, they had been wandering through the forest trying to find their way back, having lost the river.

"It should be just through here"

"Sure it will..." Ellie muttered

* * *

After another 20 minutes of walking, Joel finally found the river once again, and from there they could just follow it straight down towards the Town. They went straight to Tommy and Maria's house, where they'd dropped off the deer earlier that day, to hand over some of the rabbits they had come across while wandering. Tommy was in the lounge watching an old movie Ellie couldn't name, on a TV that looked like it should have stopped working 10 years ago, with tr condition it was in.

"Hey" Joel nodded to Tommy.

"Hey" he replied, pausing the movie to talk to Joel.

"I took the deer to the kitchen, looks like it'll be cooked into something nice either tonight or tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me"

Ellie huffed impatiently an Joel took the hint.

"Listen... Tommy... I gotta get goin', I'll see you around"

"See ya Joel" Tommy replied

Ellie triumphantly smiled, and opened the door to leave.

And then the door exploded.

* * *

Joel had never heard Ellie really scream before, sure, there were moments where she had squealed at something surprising, but never like she had screamed just then. That was a scream of pure terror.

Ellie got blown back from the door, practically into Joel's legs, and he wasted no second pulling her cover.

He could see Tommy getting a rifle out from under a cabinet, and followed suit, pulling out a sawn off shotgun from his backpack.

He could hear shouting, most of the town probably heard the explosion, and whoever was on the other side of that door seemed to realise this, and 3 hooded men came charging through the smoke where a door had once been. They were definitely bandits it seemed, most likely trying to execute the town's mayor, who was luckily at the kitchen right now, so that left Joel, Tommy and a wounded Ellie taking on 3 better equipped men, which didn't seem too promising.

The only advantage they had were that they had no idea where their enemies were, rather Joel and Tommy knew exactly where they were. Joel stuck his shotgun around the wall, and fired a couple of shots in their general direction, he seemed to have taken down one, but the other two scrambled to cover, whilst Tommy snuck around the right.

In usual circumstances; they would have just thrown a Molotov at them, but they didn't want the town to be burnt down, so had to resort to using bullets.

Tommy managed to get the angle on one, and shot him straight through the skull, his partner now outnumbered 2 to 1. Tommy laid down some fire as a distraction whilst Joel charged into the lounge and quickly took him down by emptying half a clip of the assault rifle on him. Everything went eerily quiet, though not for long, as members of the town were running toward the camp, and looked relieved when they saw Joel and Tommy. Meanwhile, Ellie limped over to them. She had no broken bones, but her legs, which had taken most of the force, were in agony, giving him a weak smile.

She then collapsed next to Joel, and her world went black.

* * *

ELLIE POV

"...they were coming for Maria, no doubt"

"Damnit, you sure?"

"Positive"

"We can't keep Maria in that house anymore, she'll have to move in with you, I can move in with one of the guards."

One blurry figure rushed to the side of my bed, and shouted "She's awake!"

As my senses regained their focus, I could just make out a nurse hurrying to her bedside. She spoke in a sweet tone.

"You ok darlin'?"

I opened her mouth to respond, but my tongue felt like sandpaper, so all that came out was a gargle, abruptly followed by choking. I decided to make another attempt. "Could I get some water?" I was surprised that my voice was just a horse whisper, but I thought he nurse must have heard, as she quickly got glass and filled it with water, before opening my mouth, and pouring some down my throat.

My strength had returned some, so I unsteadily sat up, and her nurse propped up the pillows behind me, put the glass on the bedside table. Joel was still by my side, softly stroking my hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine Joel" I smiled at him, and he smiled back, the concern that had shadowed his face disappearing in an instant.

"How long have I been out?" I queried.

"Only a few hours" the nurse assured me.

I hadn't felt it due to the adrenalin earlier, but now my leg ached like shit, as if it was half hanging off.

Just then, Maria entered the room, Ashortly followed by Tommy.

"This is going to be fun" I sarcastically thought to herself.

Maria looked worn out, but also pissed, probably because Tommy wanted her to move in with me and Joel. She didn't really have a choice, it wouldn't be very nice living in a house with a hole where a door should be and the imminent danger of bandits trying to kill her in her sleep.

What surprised me was she'd made sure everything would carry on fine, should she be killed. She'd wouldn't let the town fall down and be ripped apart by bandits if they successfully carried out their task.

But, my energy was running out once more, and sleep pulled me beneath the surface once again.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

I had been home over a week now, and I was fine, the only reason I'd had to go to hospital is that I'd ended up breathing in a lot of smoke, which combined with getting thrown against a wall, didn't put me in too great a position.

However, since I'd been home, me and Joel hadn't done much, due to Maria living here, but when we did get a few hours where we'd be left alone, we'd end up fucking like rabbits, which usually released our frustrations.

This was one of those times, and I was currently on my hands and knees on top of Joel's bed, as I'd had to move back into my official room, rather than sleeping with Joel, due to Maria.

He entered me slowly, and I felt like I was being taken to heaven, like his pulsating cock inside me had been sculptured by Angels. His hands found my ass, and I turned around to look at him, my tongue hanging out wildly, grinning at him. His eyes found mine, and he lifted his hand up slowly, silently questioning me, I gave a quick nod at him, it wasn't the first time he'd done it anyways.

I turned back to face away from him and just enjoyed the sensations, as I felt his hand come down hard on my ass, and bent down and bit down hard on the bedsheets, muffling my cry of pleasure, he then proceeded to massage the abused cheek, kneeling it lightly, as I felt his hand come down on the my other ass cheek, making my body ripple with pleasure.

It was all going so well.

* * *

**See you in the next chapter, where things'll get a bit heavy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If there's any typos/grammar errors TELL ME. Saying "so many grammar errors and typos" doesn't help at all.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Ellie POV**

The slam of the door made us stop dead in our tracks.

We got off of the bed, as quickly as we could without making a noise, and hurriedly started pulling our clothes back on.

"shitshitshitshit" I thought to myself, as I struggled to get my trousers back on. Joel tapped me on the shoulder, and motioned to the bathroom. I waddled over there, my trousers half way up my leg, until I finally got in and quietly closed the door behind me.

I heard the bedroom door opens, and could hear Maria talking, just barely.

"Oh, hi Joel, I jus... get my other too... here's Ell..."

I didn't hear it all, but I held my breath a I hard her mention what I thought was my name, Joel calmly replied "I think she's over at her friend's, I'm glad she's settling in"

"Me too, I knew the girls here would like her"

I really hope that lie didn't come back to bite us in the ass, since I hadn't exactly made many friends since coming, never mind going around to their house, so it wouldn't exactly take long for Maria to found out that was a lie, if she really wanted to.

After another minute of friendly conversation, I heard the door slam once again, and I came out of my hiding, now dressed.

"That was too fucking close, Joel"

"I know, I know" he replied, rubbing his palm against his head, like he always did when he was frustrated.

"Look, Ellie, we can't keep doing this while Maria's here"

My heart sunk, he was right, and I knew it too, but it sucked anyways. If we were caught it would be over before it had really started, which would suck even more.

I resigned myself to this realisation, but I teased Joel in a way that would look innocent to any onlookers whenever I got the chance, I even wore some skirts I had been given by Maria, which weren't exactly my style, but Joel seemed to enjoy them when I bent over.

Gradually, Maria's house was almost fixed, and was even better than before, they'd installed a way out on the top floor, incase she ever needed a quick escape from attackers.

Although we did our best to look concerned, and politely offered that she could stay here as long as she wanted if she didn't feel safe in the other house, we were secretly overjoyed that we'd be left on our own once again, but waited until the next day after she left, just incase she had forgot something here.

We spent the entire next day fucking like rabbits, it had been over a month since Maria had almost-walked-in-on-us-fucking, which was way too long if you ask me.

Joel had to leave eventually sadly to go on wall duty that night, but I'd been satisfied, then satisfied again, and then some, so I wasn't really complaining.

* * *

The next day I decided to take Callus on a ride, just me and the horse, and set off once Joel had gone back on wall duty, which was kind of fucked up, since he'd spent all last night on the wall, and got basically no sleep.

I loved the cool breeze tickling me as I rode through the path into the forest, and everything outdoors smelled so good, and although I had my bow with me, I wasn't exactly planning on finding any animals, albeit killing them, but, you never know when a deer might stumble into your path, and is regret having no weapon then.

I rid up to my regular spot, the one where our car broke down, and sure enough, it was still there. I looked down on the town, and as usual, I just thought for a while, it was nice to come somewhere peaceful for a while, sometimes with a good book, and just spend an hour or two here.

When I came up here, it was always deep thoughts, and just being up here reminded my of certain things, and actually sitting down and thinking about what he said made me come to the conclusion he had been lying the whole time.

I didn't hold it against him, much. He'd killed Marlene, who'd protected, took care of me, for all those years, and that saddened me a bit.

I'd seriously hated him for a few days, but I eventually realised I was being stupid. I knew that had it been him in that hospital bed, I would've done exactly the same, undoubtedly. I honestly don't know what'd happen if I'd woken up before the surgery, would I have agreed to have it? Would Joel have not saved my life if I had agreed to it? I'm kind of glad we both got out alive, I'd rather live a bit longer, even in this shitty world.

I'd decided to wait until Joel saw it fit to tell me, but if it wasn't before my 16th, I'd ask him myself, hoping he wouldn't lie to me again.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Joel yawned as he looked over to Brian.

"Anything?" He sighed at Brian.

"Nothing"

"Fine by me" Joel replied.

Brian sat back down at the table and turned over his set of cards. Brian was British, and he'd been on holiday with his family when everything had gone to shit, and had managed to stay alive long enough with his family, after finally finding Jackson.

"Motherfucker" he swore under his breath when Joel put down his BlackJack. Joel chuckled as Brian took 5 from the deck.

Joel heard a gunshot in the distance, and Brain toppled over on to the floor, blood leaking from his side.

* * *

**Next chapter'll be long, be ready**


End file.
